Forget it
by Vivi28799
Summary: After falling into a depression, one of the Rekai Tentai members begins to worry everyone around him. But what's the cause? Why can't he move on? As much as he tries, he just can't seem to forget it...(CH.3 COMPLETE! UPDATE SOON!)
1. Remembering

**Forget It**

"...Hello? Oh...hey Urameshi..."  
  
.........  
  
"No, I ain't doin anything."  
  
.........  
  
"What? Uh, yeah ok...be right over."  
  
.........  
  
"No, I'm good...Yes, really...I'll see ya in a sec...Huh? No, seriously, I'm fine. Yeah, bye."  
  
-Yeah, so what if I was lying? It's not like it was any of his business...nosey jerk. Why does he care if I'm all right or not anyway? It's not his problem; it's mine. Kami, why can't people just leave me the hell alone? ...Ok, yeah, maybe I have been acting alittle short-tempered lately. But, if they knew...they wouldn't be asking...-  
  
After hanging up the phone on the wall, Kazuma Kuwabara walked quietly through the kitchen and into the hallway, grabbing his long white jacket from off of the wooden coat hanger and slinging it over his broad shoulder.  
  
-Well, maybe that's why they ask me...cause they care or whatever. It's not like they're only pretending to so they can laugh about it in front of my face are they? No, couldn't be...although I wouldn't put it past 'em.-  
  
"I'm goin out Sis," he said aloud as he strode past the living room, not bothering to glance over at his sister sprawled out on the sofa busy watching some soap opera, completely oblivious to the fact that her brother was even there.  
  
...But its not like he cared either.  
  
-So, no, I'm not gonna tell 'em. It'll just be a big joke, they won't understand. They can't understand. Even it they tried...they never will, ever.-  
  
Letting a soft sigh escape from his lungs, Kuwabara twisted the knob and pulled the door open, his dark eyes slowly lifting from the floor to focus on the cold rain pouring outside as he stood there for a moment, his face reluctant to show any emotion.  
  
The rain. It reminded him of snow.  
  
It was snowing that day...  
  
-I could try to explain it, but I know it wouldn't work. How am I supposed to make them understand something like that? It would just make 'em laugh harder I bet- I mean, really, how do you even describe it? It's like...you can't put it into words. At least I can't, and I've tried. I've tried to explain it to myself, to figure it out on my own, but it didn't work. It only made me more confused if anything...-  
  
"Geez, come off it," he mumbled to himself as he shook his head and went down the steps leading from his apartment towards the street, his head lowered away from the rain that sent chills up his spine as it dotted his neck and slid down inside the white collar of his sleeveless T-shirt and onto his back. He shot a quick glance at his jacket on his shoulder, but only shrugged and walked across the street, ignoring the water that seeped into his shoes as he stepped through the puddles on the road.  
  
The neighborhood was empty and silent as the rain cascaded down the old apartment buildings and onto the sidewalk benches and lights, but it's not like it was unusual for it to be. It was a weekday, so most likely people were just off living their lives. He should've been busy himself, but he hadn't gone out much since then. If he weren't at Genkai's he'd be found sitting in his room, either silently staring out the window or playing with Eikichi, whispering to the small kitten as if it were his only friend. It had gotten so bad that Shizuru had even called Yusuke and Kurama to have them come over to visit. The trips had been in vain, though, as they both got the same silent stare from the teen. While Yusuke stayed with him for a few hours, just listening to music in his room, Kurama left after only about fifteen minutes, telling Shizuru at the door not to look into his eyes, as tears filled his own.  
  
But there was nothing anyone could do. There was no comfort that they could give him, because what troubled the nigen's mind could not be eased by comfort alone...  
  
Stepping up onto the sidewalk towards Yusuke's house, Kuwabara slowly lifted up his head to look into the sky as the rain fell on his face, fighting back the tears that threatened him along with the stinging of his nose as his mind flashed back to unwanted but unforgotten memories...  
  
-- _"So... you really gotta go then..."  
  
"Hai, I'm sorry, but I must return to my world, just like you must return to yours..."  
  
"But Yukina-san, I don't care about the Nigenkai, I want to stay with you! I-I can get used to the cold, it really doesn't bother me that much, I swear! All I have to do is-"  
  
"No Kazuma, you have to go back. You know just as well as I do that you wouldn't last long here...no matter how hard you tried."  
  
"B-but Yukina-san, I don't want you to l-"  
  
"I'm sorry Kazuma, I should go now...I'll miss you...Goodbye."  
  
-And that was all I could do- just stand there and watch the only important thing in my life walk away from me forever, leaving behind one white tear gem in the snow at my feet as I was left to whisper into the falling whiteness.-  
  
"No...Please, come back...I love you..." --_


	2. The Meeting

That had been a little over three months ago, but he still went over the scene in his head every day, thinking about what would've happened if he had said something different, if he tried to stop her from leaving him again.

-I swear I'll find you someday…Then we can be together forever…-

Suddenly he found himself in front of Yusuke's house. He figured he must have zoned out again; he seemed to be doing that a lot lately. Lifting a wet fist he knocked on the door a few times, then looked down at the ground as he slipped the hand back into his soaked pocket.

A few moments after that a grinning black haired teen opened the door, talking to someone over his shoulder. "Heh, whatever Kurama, but I told you he'd be late. So Kuwabara, what's-whoa…Man, you look like shit! What happened," Yusuke asked, his eyes going wide as he looked the red-topped teen up and down critically.

"Yeah...nice to see you too Urameshi," he mumbled, walking past him into the house, thrusting his wet jacket into Yusuke's arms and kicking off his soggy boots beside the door.

"Well, hey I didn't mean-aw damn, never mind," he sighed, hanging up Kuwabara's coat and closing the door. "I was just asking anyway, sheesh!"

But it's not like his attitude surprised him. Kuwabara had been acting weird for…well, a really long time- ever since that mission with Hiei's sister and the Toguro brothers. He didn't know why, though. Maybe he hit his head when he was fighting or something; might've messed up his brain. Who could know- he wouldn't even talk to them about it!

"Well hello Kuwabara." Kurama smiled, standing there at the end of the hallway watching them both. "How are you doing," he asked as he flicked his slender fingers through his long burgundy hair, his emerald-colored eyes shimmering with the hall's light.

-Kurama…you're always so satisfied. At least you seem like you are anyway. But I've seen how you look at me sometimes. You pity me- feel sorry for me cause there's nothing you can do. Well, that's right, you can't. And that bugs you, doesn't it?-

"I'm fine," replied Kuwabara, walking past him and into Yusuke's living room. He slumped down onto a couch with a sigh, hunching forward with his forearms resting on his knees.

"Hn…Forget an umbrella fool?"

He lifted his eyes up and looked at the small fire demon resting on the window ceil, looking out at the rain. His smirking expression was reflected off of the glass towards him, and his eyes glinted with malice for a brief moment.

"Yeah…guess I did Hiei…"

This, of course, caught the koorime off-guard and he turned towards him, his large, dark eyes narrowing.

"Grrr…baka!! Where are your insults?! WHAT THE HELL'S WRONG WITH YOU," he shouted angrily, his hands clenching into fists.

"Now, now, calm down," cooed Kurama, sitting down in a large recliner beside the window. "Let's not start out the day on bad terms, Hiei."

"Hn."

"What's this all about," Kuwabara asked calmly, glancing from his best friend over to the kitsune.

"Well," answered Kurama, "we're meeting here so we can all go to Genkai's together. Supposedly Botan will be there with Koenma; it's official business I presume."

"…Oh."

"See, now what I don't get is, why can't we just go up there on our own time," Yusuke said with a yawn, looking towards the window at the falling rain. "It's not like the old hag's got anything better to do than to wait for us anyway, ya know?"

The kitsune could only shrug, not having an answer. "I'm not sure, all I know is that it's important and we should leave as soon as possible. And Genkai gave me specific instructions to make sure that Kuwabara is in attendance at this meeting."

"What? Why is the nigen's presence so mandatory," spat Hiei, eyeing the red-haired teen grudgingly.

"That I am also not sure of, she just told me, 'and make sure Kuwabara comes.' No more.

"Oh well, guess we'll find out when we get there," said Yusuke cheerfully, leaning against the entrance to his living room with the collar of his denim jacket flipped up. "Let's get goin'. It doesn't look like the rain's gonna let up for us anyway."

Kuwabara quietly stood up and sighed as he walked past the Spirit Detective back into the hallway, taking his jacket off of the coat rack and throwing it on this time, sliding his feet into his boots as he did so. "…Fine."

As he passed him Yusuke looked towards the two demons and shrugged, then followed behind him and put on his black shoes. "Guess that's a 'yes'. C'mon guys, you don't want Kuwabara to get there first do you?"

He then blinked as Hiei vanished from sight, and as Kurama rose to his feet Kuwabara silently went out the door, seeing the black-haired demon standing outside in the rain with a cross look on his face.

"While we're young," he growled, his voice seemingly perturbed as the tall nigen began to walk past him down the sidewalk.

"I'm sure he's just alittle anxious to see what the fuss over Kuwabara is all about," the fox quietly explained to Yusuke with a whisper.

The dark-haired teen nodded, lifting his brows a bit before he hopped down the steps into the rain and quickly caught up with Kuwabara, having to take quicker strides to match the nigen's longer ones.

"You know what this is supposed to be about," he asked to him, looking forward to where he was walking as the rain poured down on the group- creating almost no sound against the surroundings other than the random snaps of lightning or cracks of thunder in the distance.

"Nope…"

"Oh. Well, must be pretty cool if the old lady wants you to be there, don't ya think so?"

"I guess…"

Yusuke then stopped walking, his eyebrows lowering quickly into an irritated scowl.

"What…Kuwabara," he caught back up with him, standing in his way. "C'mon man, what's the deal? Tell me!"

Kuwabara looked down at him, and for a minute his dark eyes softened before they blurred away again into depression and thoughts. "You wouldn't understand," he said quietly, putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder and pushing him out of the way before he started walking again, the rain running coldly down his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose.

Yusuke's feet slid against the wet concrete, but he caught himself and then ran up beside him again, his arms extended out in extravagant gestures. "What wouldn't I understand?! How do you know that I won't unless you tell me?"

"…You just wouldn't Urameshi- trust me."

"But Ku-"

"Hurry up, we shouldn't leave Genkai waiting for us," the nigen interrupted coolly before he quickened his pace.

-Nice try Urameshi, you almost had me there.-

Yusuke sighed and then looked over his shoulder towards Kurama and…well, just Kurama. Hiei must have gotten impatient again and flitted off. He was most likely at Genkai's by now, just waiting for them in his usual cherry blossom tree. "Man, this is gonna be one long ass day," he mumbled.

Not another word was spoken by anyone until they reached the temple.


	3. Genkai's

****

"Well what took you all so long," came the old woman's gruff voice as the large doors to the temple were pushed open. "You'd think you got lost from how long it took you. I'm not getting any younger you know."

"Yeah yeah, we've heard that one before," replied Yusuke, smirking over his shoulder to the rest of the group as he walked in first.

Genkai was sitting in her usual place, on her knees behind the small coffee table in the back of the front room, sipping a cup of green tea from a small cylindrical glass that she kept in her frail, rough hands.

"Good day to you Genkai," greeted Kurama, and Hiei nodded to her with a "Hn" before he flitted away, reappearing across the room under a statue of Kami appropriated against the wall near the window, shaking the rain off of his cloak.

"Hello Kurama. Hiei," she answered with only the slightest smile, her annunciation just as precise and soft as the Kitsune's. "And were is- ah yes, hello Kuwabara."

"Ma'am." That was all Kuwabara said, taking off his wet boots again and walking inside, taking a seat beside the wall on the other side of the room as the fire demon. Ever since the Dark Tournament he had always given Genkai the utmost respect, more so than he gave anyone else. Why was unbeknownst to everyone.

"Well, come on in dimwit," Genkai ordered to Yusuke, smirking a bit as her weary irises lit up with amusement. Yusuke made a face but then took off his shoes and sat down on his knees at the head of the small table, looking over as Kurama came and sat in front of him on the other side.

"Where's the brat," Hiei asked blandly, referring to Koenma. "He'll be here in a minute. Like you, he also doesn't have a decent grasp of time," Genkai answered, setting her empty glass on the table and then looking to Kurama. "I do not think we need to wait for him."

Giving a knowing nod, Kurama glanced from her to Hiei, to Yusuke in front of him, and then over his shoulder to Kuwabara, who appeared to be zoned out, staring down at a spot on the floor with a blank look.

"Kuwabara, we need to have a talk."

This seemed to rouse his attention, lifting his dark brown eyes up to meet emerald, chocolate, jade, and ruby ones all directed towards him.

"…About what?"

"We, well…Genkai and myself have begun to worry," Kurama began, twisting a slender finger in his long forelocks. "We know that there is something that is bothering you, and even your spiritual signature has begun to distort itself. Surely everyone else has noticed this too," he added, glancing at Yusuke who nodded and then at Hiei who scowled and looked away.

-Oh great, here we go…-

"We only wish to help you Kuwabara, that's all."

"So what, is this supposed to be some kind of intervention or something…?"

Kurama blinked, his eyebrows lifting up at Kuwabara's response. "What? No, no, we just want to-"

"Just want to help. Yeah, I figured out that part already."

-Geez, do they really think I'm that naive…?-

"Damnit Kuwabara!!" Yusuke's fist slammed against the table, knocking over Genkai's empty teacup, which fortunately was almost empty. "Quit the crap and start spilling it! You're pissing me off with the 'nothing's-wrong' routine!!"

"Stop it Yusuke," Hiei's low voice suddenly interrupted as he appeared sitting next to Kuwabara, and yet the nigen showed little reaction at all to notice or care. "Let him talk if he wants. Hopefully, he'll decide to keep his dumb mouth shut so his stupidity won't spread to the more intelligent members of our group."

That should get him off, the koorime thought smugly.

"…I don't have anything to say," was the redhead's quiet reply.

The fire demon was once again caught off-guard, expecting at least _some_ sort of retaliation from the insult…something.

"Fool."

Hiei then flitted away, sitting beside Kurama at the table and glaring forward into nothing, obviously irritated beyond words.

It was then that the Kitsune took the opportunity and leaned down to whisper to the koorime quietly. "Hiei, why don't you just use your Jagan? I'm sure it would be able to assist us in finding out what's wrong with him."

"I've tried," Hiei answered, his lips barely moving as he whispered back up to Kurama. "He…blocks it."

"Blocks it?" Kurama had to quickly clap a hand over his mouth, emerald pools darting over to the object of conversation before he sighed, seeing as how he wasn't paying attention; although that did worry him. "How is he able to block it?"

"I don't know Fox," he hissed. "…He just can." Hiei said no more after that, looking towards Genkai as she sighed and folded her arms in front of her chest, sliding her hands into her sleeves. She then stood and walked over to the nigen before sitting back down on her knees on a small mat beside him.

"Kuwabara, it's painfully obvious that something is wrong. Both your inner and outer beings are being affected by this change, and we want to reverse it. Something negative is plaguing your mind and the best thing to do is to tell us so we can help you to forget it."

"Forget it?" Kuwabara's brows lowered and he began to scowl at the ground, his hands clenching into fists in his lap. "I'll never forget it…no matter what anybody's got to say! You guys don't even know what's wrong, so don't start assuming you can help!!"

"Well if you'd tell us maybe we _could_ help genius," Yusuke shouted back, leaning forward against the table with tightening fists of his own.

"The both of you are right, there is no way we can help you…unless you talk to us about it," Kurama added in calmly, his eyes closed.

"Well maybe I don't wanna talk about it! Did you guys ever think of that?! You all're too damn busy worrying about how to help that you're not even considering that I might not _want _to talk about it! If it was something I thought could be helped I would of talked to you guys a long time ago…"

The rest of the group sat there silently for a moment, some staring at him, some looking away or at each other. What was there to say? He obviously wasn't going to let whatever it was that was troubling him go, so what could they do?

Genkai was the first to speak again. "…Are you sure that you want to remain silent about this and take your troubles on by yourself? Know that we are willing to help, and we won't judge you based on what it is…as we've said, we just want to help."

The nigen's eyes closed and his head lowered down, a heavy deep breath lifting his massive shoulders and then dropping them back down before he braced his hands on his knees and stood up, his face shadowed by red curls.

"There's no way to help…she's gone."

His lids lifted to reveal that his eyes had gotten slightly red and he looked towards Genkai and nodded with a quiet "ma'am" before silently walking out of the room, then out of the temple, the only sounds being that of his footsteps, and the slamming entrance door.

"Well…I'd say that went….good."

"Shut up dimwit."

And he did, sighing heavily and lifting a hand to scratch his head, rubbing his nose afterwards. "So what do you think he meant anyway? Y'know, by 'she's gone'?"

"I don't know," Kurama answered, his own slender hand rising to curve around his chin as he thought to himself, his brows furrowing together. "But…I'm beginning to think that I might…"

They all stared at him expectantly, waiting both patiently and impatiently for his theory before Hiei got a little too impatient. "Well?"

Kurama blinked, getting thrown out of his pondering to glance down at the small koorime before he bit his bottom lip and looked off to the side, shrugging his shoulders. "Well…it still requires some thought…I'd rather not take a guess before I can be sure after all…Genkai, would you accompany me to another room please? I'd like to have a private word with you if it's alright," he said, standing up and stepping away from the table before he looked at the woman.

Genkai nodded then stood as well, walking towards the door on the opposite side of the room as the one Kuwabara walked through before opening it and stepping through, Kurama following after not too far behind, leaving only Yusuke and Hiei.

"Why do you think they had to go off in there," the Spirit Detective asked, not necessarily to Hiei but more or less to himself aloud.

"Hn." Hiei growled, closing his eyes and folding his arms across his chest. "Because the Fox doesn't want me to hear it."

Before Yusuke could so much as look over, the fire demon was gone. "Uh...okay, so I'm here by myself now...Great."


	4. The Answer

"Genkai, I've been having a strange feeling that all of this might somehow be linked to-"

"Hiei's sister, yes I know."

Kurama blinked, his mouth agape as he heard the old woman, shaking his head a little bit as he was unsure of what to say, which was definitely something different for the kitsune. "You…you knew this?"

Nodding Genkai walked to the back of the room and sat down in a small chair in front of a window, looking out into her garden full of flowers, bushes, and cherry blossom trees as the rain continued to fall down, small droplets racing down the glass. "Of course I knew. I am psychic you know. But I'm surprised no one else was able to notice, especially you."

"Well…we just assumed that it was a simple crush like the one he had on Botan. It only lasted until he-"

"Until he saw the videotape with Yukina on it," she finished, looking at him with lifted brows.

The Fox look down, running his slender fingers through his silken burgundy tousles, thinking to himself. It was so simple now. Why wasn't he able to detect that earlier? The depression, staring off into space and sighing with a soulless look…the signs were all there. "Why…why didn't you tell us if you were aware of the problem all this time Master Genkai," he asked slowly, approaching the chair she was in and standing beside it, watching both of their reflections in the window.

"Kuwabara said it himself," she answered with a small smile, folding her arms over her chest and looking down into her lap, "it's none of our business, and I was merely respecting his wishes."

"But Genkai-"

"You couldn't possibly understand the torment that boy is going through." Her voice came slightly harsher now, causing Kurama to take a small step back.

"I…suppose I do not…" He bowed his head slightly and closed his eyes, then turned back towards the door. "If you will excuse me, I'm going to have a word with Yusuke. Thank you."

The woman looked up at him and nodded, then smirked with her usual spunk and gazed back out the window, feeling like having some more tea. "Humph, if you're talking to the dimwit…make sure to talk slow."

Kurama couldn't help but laugh slightly, and covering his mouth as he went to the door he opened it with the other hand, shifting to the side as the black-haired spirit detective fell through and landed on the ground with a thud.

"Hey! Why don't ya give a guy some warning Kurama," he grumbled as he stood back up, trying to casually dust himself off.

"Forgive me Yusuke, I wasn't aware that you were eavesdropping," the youkai replied coolly, smiling down at him and then striding past him, his arms barely moving at his sides with each graceful step. "Come now, we need to leave."

"Nani?" Turning on his heel Yusuke followed behind him quickly, lacing his fingers together behind his head with a curious glint in his eye. "Where we goin?"

"To speak with Koenma."

"Koenma?! What for," he asked, his shoulders slumping a little bit. Man, he'd been having a perfectly good mission-free weekend too…

"Don't worry, we just need him to retrieve someone for us." Walking out of the doors and into the rain they both stepped out onto the first step, sighing in unison as they became almost instantly soaked without an umbrella or anything.

After a while Yusuke finally processed what his friend had just said and he blinked, turning to walk backwards beside the kitsune. "Who?"

"I shall explain on the way, now, let's go find-"

"…You rang?"

The two stopped as a figure stood in front of them, shadowed by a black umbrella that sheltered another, smaller frame under its roof. Shifting it a bit Koenma stood in his teenage form, wearing a black trench coat over his usual attire, which was a bit extravagant to go gallivanting around the Nigenkai in. Botan was beside him, wearing her black jacket and pants with the red trimming, her blue hair tied up into her customary high ponytail and she smiled brightly and waved.

"Hello hello, were you two looking for us?"

"Why yes, as a matter of fact we were…Would you mind stepping inside for a moment please?"


End file.
